


Battle of Hogwarts

by shelby_love



Series: Fred Weasley [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Protective Fred Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: In which you and Fred take part in the war, and you save him from the inevitable.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: Fred Weasley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130417
Kudos: 9





	Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly in the second part of the ‘Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows′ movies (Voldemort's announcement/whispers during the final battle). Reader saves Fred from dying - Fred Lives AU. Recommend watching on YouTube.

The once peaceful night had turned into a rampage in a matter of seconds. Just 16 hours prior to the battle you were sleeping late with Fred at the Burrow, inhaling his familiar scent until it lulled you back to sleep eventually.

Now you stand filthy, with cuts and bruises all over your body, looking around as the school you had attended not too long ago became a battleground for all witches and wizards.

Tears threatened to spill down your cheeks, the sickly smiles the Death Eaters pranced around with suddenly being too scary to look at. The wind was no calmer than yourself - it blew harshly, pushing your hair violently to one side while you turned your head to look the other way. Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts and you were all alone to fight off the first wave.

Jets of green light flew past you in the heat of the moment, missing you by a tiny fraction of an inch. You ducked behind a fallen statue doing your best to ignore the never ending screams of curses. A giant plotted around the debris, walking in a semi-circle while trying to catch a few wizards onto his half-moon shaped weapon of choice.

No one had your back, only the stone statue you trusted enough to lean your back against.

The sight before you was truly terrifying. So many memorable places had turned upside down into something you didn’t recognize. Didn’t try to recognize. So many memories were squished into anguish. Pain.

Fear for your loved ones.

“Fred!” You screamed out in terror. Your boyfriend was not by your side, having split up from you when he went after his older brother Percy. You didn’t see him anywhere since that moment on, but perhaps that was a good thing. Fred wasn’t outside to see what the grounds has turned into. He wasn’t there to hear the despairing screams that surrounded you. “Fred!”

Another burst of green had escaped from someone’s wand, sneaking up to your body with force. The death curse awaited you - no one could deny it.

But something blocked it. A surge of light - _pure bright light_ \- blinded you for several seconds before it died down to a spark, leaving you squinting your eyes at the savior in gratitude.

“You really think I’d let my future sister-in-law die like that?” Said George, his voice unmistakably similar to Fred’s. It wrapped around you like a cloak of protection, reassuring you that there was still hope.

That you weren’t alone.

“You’re alive!” Your voice, unlike George’s, lost all its light as you staggered to your feet hastily.

“Course I am,” said George teasingly though his dashing smile turned into a thin line of worry fairly quickly. He grasped your elbow and dragged straight inside until you met the corridors you roamed around your entire adolescent life. Without a choice but with full trust, you followed after George, watching as the robes on his shoulders held themselves on by mere threads, his whole body blackened by the smoke. Just like yours.

Panic flared within you. You could hear even more screams inside the school - the only place that was free of tall, monstrous giants with voices that shook the ground like bombs.

People, good and bad, screamed out both curses and jinxes while dueling. Your head snapped into different directions every second you were inside, readying your body to defend yourself.

George stopped suddenly, pushing you back behind him and blocking an unavoidable _Avada Kedavra_ before turning back to you. He looked panicked, “Find Fred! He’s on the seventh-floor corridor with Perce! Go!”

“I can’t leave you, George!” You bellowed in between screaming a jinx at a dark hooded Death Eater.

“I don’t think you have much of a choice in this matter, sis!” He said without a backward glance, hurling you into the opposite direction with a mere swipe of his wand. “Go!”

And so you listened, running off to find the man you loved while leaving his brother behind with a heavy heart.

The long-lost piece to your heart, although the piece that belonged to George since birth.

 _Fred_.

You ran forwards through the halls you knew like your own home representing a mad-woman. Every so often, after cursing a different Death Eater through the window you would glance around and choke back a sob.

The halls, per se, weren’t as devastating to see; it was the lack of greeting smiling faces that once stood proudly up on the walls that broke your heart. The people from the pictures had disappeared, no longer greeting you in passing like before.

Just then the sound of thunder penetrated through the land, like a storm greeting you on the doorstep. The room began to tremble, your head pulsing to the point you thought it would explode.

And then His voice echoed.

_“You have fought valiantly… but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste.”_

You dug your hands into your hair like doing so would push Him out.

It didn’t.

Although His whispers remained there, His influence did not.

Only at the sight of Fred backed up against the wall with Augustus Rookwood at his feet did Voldemort’s voice drain down your ears into oblivion. He had his wand pointed to Fred whose own wand had been knocked out of his hold, disarming him.

Power surged through your being and without much thinking, a bright light of a jinx blasted out your wand, neatly hitting the Death Eater making him drop his wand and crumble to the ground like a pile of ash.

You drew in a suffocating gasp for air and dropped to your knees, a wave of wet tears threatening to spill over like a river. Augustus blew away with the wind, leaving only the two of you alone.

For now.

Instinctively, you cupped Fred’s cheeks with your shaky hands and pressed your forehead against his. The whispering was getting too much. “Shh…you’re okay…”

_“I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity.”_

“Y/N?”

“N-no, don’t speak Freddie,” you murmured sadly, shakily brushing a strand of his hair while pinning his eyes into yours to distract him from the whispers. 

He did as you said, locking his eyes with yours and not looking away until it was over. “Fred I love you.”

_“Harry Potter, I speak now directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me.”_

And just like that, the castle became unnervingly quiet. Every blast of light that sparked around was no more than a lingering smell in the air, unharmful to anyone - rendered completely useless. 

You didn’t know for how long this eerie bit of peace and quiet would last, but you were going to use it up completely. 

“I-I…” Fred started, although no more words followed after that. He swallowed the rest of the thought heavily, instead letting you silently help him stagger to the Great Hall. 

You tried not to look at the blood, but how could you not? It was everywhere, littering the walls and walkway even though no physical contact had to be made in order to kill someone using magic. It just comes to show just how merciless the dark followers truly are. You bit down on your trembling lip, suppressing the dark thoughts that invaded your mind.

Fred had thought the same apparently as he looked just as broken and tired as you did when you stopped in the doorway of the Hall, not knowing what awaited for you beyond those doors. 

The room that used to be the liveliest place on earth shuddered with silence, only footsteps could be heard. Tears rounding up as a close second. 

People were bawling. Although quietly, as if the fallen were asleep.

The house tables, the tables of pronounced rivalry between the four houses were gone. What crowded the room were the people, their arms around each other’s necks. The injured were being treated but the dead lied in the middle of the hall. 

Your friends mourned their loved ones; professors sat quietly by the side, looking grim but with hope still glimmering in their eyes; kids who you had nothing to do with during your schooling suddenly felt like the closest of friends, their closed eyelids will never open again. It tore your heart.

The first of many sobs escaped. You paused ever so slightly, pushing Fred back too without even realizing it. Breathing became harder, your lungs became tighter. Life was too harsh at that moment.

_Inhale. Exhale._

“Y/N hey,” said Fred softly, cupping your chin with utmost of care. Almost as if he was scared a simple touch could break you. “It’s okay. Look at me, love.”

You shook your head, unable to do as he said, “Fred? Y/N?”

Both Fred and you glanced at George who was standing amidst the crowd, looking worse than he did before. But at least he had a smile.

“Go.” You gave Fred a simple nod, and he didn’t even waste a second. Both brothers ran for each other, winding their arms around each other’s necks. You could hear their cries of agony and the falling tears, so you turned your head to hide your own set of tears. All you could do was release the emotions, you came to realize.

There was something about the twins, as if they felt what no one in the world could. Perhaps that’s what made them so close, a joy to be around really. Like many, they fought, but then they simply synchronized at the right time and all became good again.

There was something about knowing that the love of your life’s brother was okay that made the world a bit more bearable. George was a part of Fred no one could replace - you, Molly, Arthur, Ron, … You didn’t want to live to see the day Fred mourns over his brother too soon.

But Fate smiled down on you, reuniting the two soulmates as a gift to the world.

Ginny walked toward you so quietly you almost failed to notice her, but when you did your lips curled sadly; her face was swollen, and she looked to be in a great deal of pain, but she hugged you tightly despite it. Your arms mimicked her own, pulling her close until the comfort balanced out.

Soon, the rest of the Weasleys joined, showing just how grateful they were for each of their kids. Hermione and you closed in on them too, and they immediately pulled you into the group, showering you with love while your parents couldn’t.

Remus and Tonks looked peaceful, looking as if they were resting while laying down next to each other, their hands touching. You didn’t have the heart to wake them, you decided. Instead, you kneeled down and thanked them. Promised them that their son would learn and grow up to be just like the two of them.

You yearned not to feel, but that was simply not possible. So, you turned to Fred, tears travelling down your cheeks, every thought fried and cluttered - his eyes dimmed sadly. Fred reached out and pulled you to him, hugging you securely, his strong arms becoming a shield of love no one could break. You felt his tears travel down your neck and that urged more of your own to fall down too.

When you finally parted, you looked deeply into his eyes, letting him wipe your tears away. “Please don’t leave again.” The words barely managed to break out as the sobs you started to withhold chocked your voice back. Fred’s eyes softened, his chin rested on top of your head when he brought you back to him. His arms clenched you tighter this time, like a promise.

“I’ll never leave you again. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
